meinungslos
by scarlet.xD
Summary: ginny wird mehr oder weniger dazu geschzwungen, sich mehr mit Slytherins abzugeben. Wieso sehen alle ausser ihr einen Vorteil darin und was haben Draco, Blaise und Cinsy für eine Rolle...? D/G
1. Nachhilfe

"Er ist ein Todesser, ganz sicher", sagte Harry und sah seine Freunde, die zusammen mit ihm im Hogwarts-Express sassen, an.

Hermine seufzte. "Wir haben keine Beweise ob er ein Todesser ist."

"Hermine, du weisst doch wie Malfoy und seine Schwester drauf sind. Gibt es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit, dass sie keine Todesser sind?", fragte er sie.

Ron zögerte. "Vielleicht haben die beiden einfach nur eine grosse Klappe."

Nun, ich weiss nicht wie es mit Draco Malfoy steht, aber ich bin vor einem Jahr mal mit Cinsy Malfoy zusammengeraten. Ich würde ihr zutrauen ein Todesser zu sein.

Sie seufzten.

Doch dan stand Hermine auf. "Ich muss ins Schulsprecherabteil..."

"Wer ist neben dir eigendlich noch Schulsprecher geworden?", fragte sie Harry.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Hermine.

"Es ist Malfoy", sagte Hermine frustriert und setzte sich wieder ins Abteil. "Ich werde ein ganzes Jahr mit Malfoy zusammen wohnen müssen!"

"Der weibliche oder der Männliche Teil?", fragte Harry.

"Männlich", murmelte Hermine.

"Nun, Cinsy wäre schlimmer gewesen", sagte Ginny sicher.

Es war kurz nach der Eröffnungsfeier des neuen Schuljahres und Ginny sass in dem Büro von Snape.

Sie fühlte sich alles andere als gut.

"Miss Weasley", sprach Snape sie an. "Sie haben Zaubertränke als Wahlfach genommen, jetzt, da sie die ZAGs bestanden haben."

Ginny nickte. Sie hatte dieses Gespräch kommen sehen.

"Nur ich nehme in meinem Kurs in der 6. Klasse nur Schüler auf, die in ihren ZAGs ein Ohnegleichen bekommen haben und Sie hatten nur ein Erwartung übertroffen", fuhr Snape kalt fort.

Ginny sackte in sich zusammen. "Ich darf also nicht Zaubertränke belegen?" Mist, sie musste Zaubertränke haben um Medihexe werden zu können und irgendwann als Heilerin arbeiten zu können.

"Was wollen sie werden, für dass sie Zaubertränke brauchen?", fragte Snape.

"Medihexe", antwortete Ginny.

"nun, ich werde eine Ausnahme machen. Sie werden meinen Kurs besuchen, doch Sie werden drei Mal in der Woche Nachhilfe bei meinen Schülern aus der 7. Klasse nehmen. Ich werde ihnen meine drei besten Schüler zuteilen. Montag ist ihre erste Nachhilfe, Miss Weasley. Wenn Sie das Angebot annehmen, natürlich."

"Ich nehme das Angebot an", sagte Ginny schnell. "Aber Professor, wieso drei verschiedene Nachhilfelehrer?"

"Weil alle drei verschiedene Techniken zum Zaubertränkebrauen haben und Sie, um weiterhin den Kurs bestehen zu können, von jeder Technick ein bisschen was können müssen. Sie sind entlassen."

"Danke, Professor", sagte Ginny und verschwand durch die Tür.

Es war Montag Abend und ginny war auf dem Weg zu ihrer Zaubertränkenachhilfe. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer ihr Snape zugeteilt hatte, doch sie ahnte, dass es ihr nicht gefallen würde.

Sie blieb vor der Kerkertür zum Zaubertränkezimmer stehen und spähte durch den Spalt, den sie stand. Vielleicht war ihr neuer Lehrer schon im Zimmer.

Nicht nur eine Person stand im Zimmer, sondern drei, soweit Ginny es sehen konnte.

Zuerst sah sie ein weissblondes Mädchen mit schönen, aristokratischen Gesichtszügen und rotbraunen - mit mehr rot als braun- Augen, die normalerweise Ginny immer kalt und gefährlich... und gefühlslos anstarrten, doch jetzt aber erfreut glitzerten.

Das Mädchen war hübsch, ihre langen Haare schienen bis zu ihren Hüften zu fliessen, ihre Lippen mit dem Ring hindurch - Ginny war sicher, dass sie für dieses Piercing ärger bekommen hatte - sahen sinnlich aus und ihr Blick war hypnotisierend.

Cinsy Malfoy.

Diese seufzte glücklich. "Ich bin so froh wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.", erklärte sie den zwei anderen Personen und legte sich auf dem Tisch, auf dem sie sass, zurück, bis sie auf ihm lag. Sie streckte und räkelte sich, als sei sie eine Katze, die sich wohl fühlte.

"Was soll das, Cinsy?", fragte eine der anderen Gestalten gelangweilt über ihre eindeutig zweideutigen Räkelungen auf dem Tisch. Er war genauso blond und genauso blass wie Cinsy. Seine Augen waren so hell dass sie grau und silbern schienen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ebenfalls aristokratisch und hübsch, doch sein körperbau war nicht schlank und zierlich sondern muskulös und athletisch. "Ich sehe nicht gern zu wie meine Zwillingsschwester neue Stellungen ausprobiert", sagte Draco Malfoy. Sein Gesicht zierte wie üblich ein spöttisches Grinsen, doch anders als sonst schaute er nicht verächtlich.

Cinsy seufzte und legte sich flach auf den Tisch hin. Sie griff neben sich nach einer Plastikflasche mit einer dickflüssigen, roten Flüssigkeit und schraubte den Deckel auf.

"Merlin, Cinsy, musst du das Zaug vor mir nehmen?", fragte die dritte Person. Anders als die Geschwister war er braungebrannt und hatte schwarze Haare, doch mit seinem muskulös-athletischen Korperbau, den grünen Augen und den hübschen Gesichtszügen stand er den Zwillingen in dingen wie Attraktiv-sein in nichts nach. Auch wenn Ginny das natürlich nie zugegeben hätte.

Blaise Zabini.

Die drei wohl schlimmsten Slytherins, die es gab. Alle Schüler, die nicht in ihren Haus untergebracht waren, fürchteten die drei.

"Ach Blaise, das ist meine Tägliche Medizin, schon vergessen?", fragte Cinsy unds chwenkte grinsend die Flasche mit der roten Flüssigkeit.

Er seufzte.

"Was? Bist du nicht froh, dass wieder Schule ist?", fragte Cinsy ihn jetzt gespielt geschockt.

"Nun, meine Ferien waren nicht so mieserabel wie eure, Süsse"; antwortete er ihr galant. "Doch wenn ich euren Vater hätte würde ich mich auch auf Hogwarts freuen."

Draco sschnaubte. "Wem sagst du das?", murmelte er.

Ginny war erstaunt. Sie hatte immer gedacht dass die Drachenzwillinge, wie die Gryffendors die beiden Malfoys manchmal nannten, ihren Vater verehrten. Immerhin plapperten sie alles nach, was er über Muggelstämmige sagte.

"Wo bleibt Weasley?", fragte Blaise ungeduldig.

"Was erwartest du?", fragte Draco höhnisch, "sie ist eine Weasley."

Cinsy schnaubte. "Unterschätzt die kleine nicht", warnte sie die beiden. "Sie ist eine der einzigen weiblichen Weasleys. Neben ihr gibt es nur zwei. Fragt am besten nicht, wieso ich das weiss. Aber sie ist sicher kein kleines Mädchen, das ihr herumschubsen könnt. Sie hat sowas wie ein Rückrad... im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gryffendors."

"Seit wann magst du sie?", fragte Blaise sie erstaunt.

Cinsy schnaubte. "Ich kenne sie nicht. Ich mag sie nicht, aber ich hasse sie auch nicht. Du weisst ja, was das heisst", erklärte sie grinsend.

Ach und was heisst das?, fragte sich Ginny im Stillen.

"Und wo ist das kleine Wiesel mit dem Rückrad?", fragte Draco gelangweilt.

"Bin ja schon da", sagte Ginny genervt und trat ein.


	2. Besucher

"Ah, endlich, hallo Weasley", sagte Blaise grinsend. "Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

Cinsy schnaubte. "Blaise, du kannst mit der Kleinen später noch flirten. Sollten wir nicht zuerst das Wichtige klären?"

"Aber das ist wichtig", antwortete Blaise immernoch grinsend.

"Natürlich Blaise, bei deinen Liebesgeschichten geht es immer um Leben oder Tod", sagte Cinsy genauso grinsend.

"Genau wie bei dir, Süsse", sagte er süffisant.

"Lasst das, bitte, das ist ja wiederlich", sagte Draco und verzog das Gesicht. Er drehte sich zu Ginny. "Weasley, Snape hat uns angeboten dass wir nie Hausaufgaben machen müssen, wenn wir dir helfen."

"Wir fanden die Idee natürlich genial", fügte Blaise hinzu.

"Eigendlich sind wir nur froh, nicht noch mehr Hausaufgaben machen zu müssen", lenkte Cinsy ein und sah Blaise böse an. Dann drehte sie sich mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht zu Ginny. "Wir haben es so geregelt, dass du Montags bei mir Nachhilfe haben wirst und ich werde dir einen Crashkurs im allgemeinen Zeug geben, dann Mittwochs bei Blaise, er wird dir die Grundtheorie und Vorgehensweise erklären, und Freitags bei Draco, er wird mit dir die Tränke brauen und überprüfen ob du somit bei uns etwas gelernt hast. Ganz einfach", erklärte sie weder freundlich noch gehässig.

Erstaunt nickte Ginny.

"Wenn du wichtige Prüfungen oder Hausaufgaben hast, werden wir dir natürlich zumindest einen Teil der Zeit in der du Nachhilfe hast zur verfügung für Studium stellen. Aber nur, wenn wir uns sicher sind, dass du trotzdem Vortschritte machst. Wir wollen nicht, dass Snape uns auf die Pelle rückt", erklärte sie weiter.

"Und natürlich soll dir das auch nicht passieren", erklärte Blaise.

"Merlin, Blaise, siehs ein, die Kleine ist nicht so naive und dumm wie andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Sie wird nicht eines deiner Betthäschen werden", sagte Cincy genervt.

"Ein Kompliment von dir an Weasley, Cinsy?", fragte Draco erstaunt. "Normalerweise kommt es mir so vor, als würdet ihr euch nicht mögen..." Er grinste spöttisch.

"Kein Kompliment sondern eine Tatsache. Ausserdem weiss ich nicht einmal ihren Vornamen. Wie könnte ich mir da das Privileg herausnehmen, sie nicht zu mögen? Ich benehm mich ihr gegenüber gleich wie gegenüber von Pansy."

"War Pansy nicht letztes Jahr wegen dir im Krankenflügel?"; frgate sie Blaise.

Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Möglicherweise. Sie nervt. Zum Glück ist Draco nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen. Das war ja nicht zum haushalten."

"Vergesst ihr nicht gerade dass eine Gryffendor hier steht?", fragte Draco gelangweilt.

"Oh, richtig, Jungs, verschwindet, ich habe jetzt Nachhilfeunterricht", fauchte Cinsy die beiden Slytherins an.

Beide grinsten als sie gingen.

Cinsy drehte sich zu Ginny während sie einen Schluck aus der Flasche in ihrer hand nahm. "So. Wollen wir beginnen?"

Absolut über das verhalten des Mädchens erstaunt, ging Ginny mit ihr mit. Was war denn mit der los? Normalerweise war sie kalt und spöttisch, jetzt sah sie eher so aus, als wäre ihr es egal.

"Was ist?", fragte Cinsy sie ruhig und setzte sich auf einen der Tische.

"Nichts", sagte Ginny etwas zu schnell.

Cinsy lächelte leicht spöttisch. "Hast du Angst vor mir, Kleine?"

"Nein", sagte Ginny wieder zu schnell. Verdammt, ws war mit ihr los?

"Aha", machte Cinsy. "Keine Sorge, Weasley, wenn ich dich töten wollte, hätte ich es längst getan."

"Beruhigend", murmelte Ginny. Okay, jeder wusste, dass Cinsy eine Schraube locker hatte, doch sie kam ihr schon ein bisschen zu durchgedreht vor.

"Kleo7ine, nimm nicht alles so ernst", sagte Cinsy grinsend.

"Ich soll dir also nciht glauben, dass du in der Lage bist jemanden zu töten?", fragte Ginny zurück. Sie wollte nicht fragen, etwas war wirklich furchterregend an dem hübschen, blonden Mädchen vor ihr, doch die Worte kamen einfach so aus ihrem Mund.

"Ist nicht jeder mit einem Zauberstab in der Lage jemanden zu töten?", fragte Cinsy zurück. "Es kommt eher drauf an ob dich dein Gewissen und deine Moral davon abhalten."

"Und dein Gewissen hält dich davon ab?", fragte Gionny.

"Nein", sagte Cinsy schlicht und drehte Ginny den Rücken zu.

Sie schloss einen der Zutatenschränke auf. "Aber es wäre nicht gerade spannend, wenn ich jeden umbringen würde, dem ich begegne. Ich mag töten nicht."

"Also hält dich deine Moral davon ab?", fragte Ginny wieder.

"Jap", sagte Cinsy aufgestellt.

"Hat dann nicht jeder Mensch eine Moral?", fragte Ginny.

"Klar, aber die kann ganz verschieden sein. Und bei manchen ist es moralisch okay zum Beispiel Blutsverräter und Muggelstämmige zu töten. Bei den meisten Todesser ist das so."

Ginny war erstaunt wie locker das Malfoymädchen über die Todesser redete. Als wären sie alltäglich und uninteressant. Nun, bei den Malfoys waren Todesser sicherlich alltäglich aber uninteressant? Wollte sie und ihr Bruder nicht immer diesen Mördern beitreten?

"Fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an?", fragte Cinsy immernoch gelangweilt.

o0o0

Seit einem Monat hatte Ginny jetzt schon Nachhilfe bei den drei Slytherins.

Sie war erstaunt, wie viel besser sie Zaubertränke verstand, obwohl sie nie schlecht in dem Fach gewesen war.

Jeder Unterricht war anders.

Cinsy Malfoy war meistens nicht ganz da mit den Gedanken, antwortete aber auf jede Frage und das auch meisens ehrlicher als Ginny erwartet hatte. Sie erzählte alles mit der selben Uninteresse. Ob es um Foltern von Menschen ging oder der neuen Freundin ihres Bruders, dessen Beziehung mal wieder nur eine Woche gedauert hatte, nichts schien die Maske der Langeweile auf ihrem Gesicht zu verschieben.

Blaise Zabini war galant und arrogant. Von sich selbst überzeugt und absolut sicher dass er Ginny schon bald im Bett gehabt haben wird. Doch er war auch witzig. Er machte die ganze Zeit witzte, was Ginny total unslytherinhaft vorkam. Und wenn er mal nichts selbstverliebtes sagte war seine Anwesenheit sogar angenehm. Er war verdammt gut in Zaubertränke, das musste Ginny ihm lassen und noch besser im erklären. Sie konnte dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin einfach nicht böse sein, wenn er wieder versuchte mit ihr zu flirten, denn es hatte beinahe etwas lächerliches.

Draco Malfoy war meistens kalt, hatte immer dieselben beleidigenden Worte auf Lager und immer ein spöttisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Trotzdem verlor er nie die Geduld mit Ginny .

Ginny war erstaunt über alle drei Slytherins. Sie waren anders als Ginny sie sich vorgestellt sie war erstaunt darüber, dass sie sch eingestehen musste, dass die drei vielelicht doch menschlich waren. Zu einem gewissen Teil zumindest.

Es war wieder Montag und Ginny stellte sich innerlich schon auf das gelangweilte, hübsche Mädchen mit den rötlich-braunen Augen vor.

"Hallo meine wuderschöne, rothaarige, lieblings-Gryffendor", sagte eine galante Stimme hinter ihr.

Lächelnd und erstaunt drehte sie sich um. "Hi, Blaise", sagte sie grinsend. Sie nannte ihn als einzigen beim Vornamen. Die anderen waren einfach nur Malfoy. Obwohl Cinsy sie nie Weasley sondern immer nur Kleine nannte. Ginny hatte stark den verdacht, dass sie einfach immernoch nicht ihren Vornamen kannte. "Was machst du hier? Es ist Montag." Sie hatte längst aufgegeben, Blaise gegenüber unfreundlich und unhöflich zu sein. Dafür war er viel zu galant und zu gut im Wählen seiner Worte. Es konnte echt spass machen mit diesem Jungen, wenn man nicht alles so ernst nahm, was er sagte.

"Ich wusste doch, dass du dich freust. Cinsy kann heute nicht, hat was wichtiges vor. Sie ist schon seit dem Mittag verschunden. Also springe ich für sie ein. Ihre Nachhilfe ist also Mittwochs.", erklärte er ihr lächelnd und setzte sich neben sie. "Was gibts neus, Weasleygirl?"

"Nenn mich nicht so", lachte Ginny. "Nicht viel neues."

"Ach? Keine Skandale im Deam Team?", fragte er grinsend. "Mir wurde aufgetragen, dich alles über sie auszufragen. Du weisst schon, wie ein Spion..." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Klar. Als wüsste ich, was die machen. Ich glaube, die vertrauen mir zu wenig um mir alles zu sagen", seufzte Ginny.

"Fasches Thema? Wir können es auch wächseln", schlug Blaise vor.

"Schon gut. Okay, Themawächsel. Ich habe eine Frage an dich, Blaise", sagte Ginny nachdenklich.

"Frag nur", sagte er lächelnd. "Ich verheimliche nichts vor meinen Liebsten."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Dann wurde sie ernst. "Wieso bist du mit den beiden Malfoys befreundet? Sie sind so... naja... kalt und unintetessiert."

Er lächelte. "Draco ist der kalte und Cinsy die uninteressierte, nicht wahr?", fragte er sie.

Ginny nickte.

"Nun, sie sind nicht wirklich so. Dass machen sie nur, um die anderen Menschen auf abstand zu halten. Se sind spöttisch, einebildet, gelangweilt, kalt, uninteressiert und emotionslos, nicht wahr? Das sind nur Masken. Sie sind eigendlich anders. Witzig, durchgedreht und nett, so kommen sie mir vor. Cinsy zum Beispiel. Du denkst sicher, dass sie nichts interessiert, nicht wahr, doch sie ist loyal ihren Freunden gegenüber. Wenn jemand ihre Freunde fertigmacht kann man sicher sien, dass sie ihren Freunden hilft und hinter ihnen steht. Egal was sie machen", erklärte er lächelnd.

"Auch wenn sie die Seiten wächseln würden?"; fragte Ginny zögernd.

"Was meinst du damit?"

Ginny wollte antworten, doch dann flog die Kerkertür auf. Jemand kam herein.

In einem schwarzen Umhang. Todesser, schoss es panisch durch Ginnys Kopf.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte sich Blaise zu dem Todesser um der hektisch die Tür hinter sich schloss und sich dagegen lehte. Man konnte ihr Gesicht sehen, die Kaputze des Umhangs war etwas nach hinten gerutscht. Die Haare sah man nicht und sie trug eine Sonnenbrille, doch sie war eindeutig weiblich.

Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und sie keuchte, als würde sie keine Luft mehr bekommen.

"Diese Zähne kenne ich doch", murmelte Blaise neben Ginny.

Erst jetzt fiel Ginny auf, dass die Eckzähne der Frau am anderen ende des Kerzers zu spitz und zu lang für einen Menschen waren.

"Hallo, Sandy", grüste sie Blaise.

Sie grinste und sah Blaise durch die Sonnenbrille an. "Hi", sagte sie mit einer verführerischen Stimme.

"Auftrag der schiefgelaufen ist?", frgate er sie unbekümmert.

"Ja. Ein paar Lehrer verfolgen mich", erklärte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht.

"Dort ist eine Kammer mit Zutaten. Versteck dich dort", erklärte er ruhig und zeigte neben sie.

Sie nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand in der Kammer.

Entsetzte schnappte Ginny nach Luft. "Was war das denn jetzt?", flüsterte sie.


	3. Problem

"Alles okay?", fragte Blaise sie besorgt.

"Das war ein Todesser", sagte Ginny panisch. "Hier in Hogwarts. Und sie ist ein Vampir. Und du kennst sie!"

"Ganz ruhig, Schätzchen. Sie wird dir nichts tun. Sie ist wegen einem Auftrag hier, vielleicht musste sie etwas aus Hogwarts stehlen oder so", versuchte Blaise sie zu beruhigen.

"Todesser. Vampir", sagte Ginny immernoch panisch.

"Sie ist nicht gefährlich. Wenn die Luft rein ist verschwindet sie wieder."

Die Tür flog schon wieder auf. Dieses Mal kamen Professor McGonnigal, Sprout und Flitwick hinein.

"Mr Zabini, Miss Weasley", sagte McGonnigal. "Ist hier ein... eine Person hineingekommen?"

"Nein, Professor", sagte Blaise verwundert. "Wieso?"

"Nur so", sagte die Lehrerin und verschwand wieder.

"Wir hätten ihnen sagen sollen, dass ...", begann Ginny.

"Das hätte Sandy nicht geholfen", unterbrach sie Blaise.

"Wieso hilfst du einem Todesser?", fragte Ginny.

"Weil wir befreundet sind", erklärte Sandy, die nun ganz nahe an Ginny stand. Wie war sie so schnell dahin gekommen? "Blaise, du hast was gut bei mir."

Er nickte. "Immer wieder gern, Süsse."

"Ich glaube, ich sollte gehen", murmelte Sandy und zog die Kaputze wieder tiefer ins Gesicht damit man sie nicht mehr sah. "Man sieht sich, Blaise."

Als sie fort war, sah Ginny starr zu Blaise. Er war ihr immer nett vorgekommen. Doch er war mit Todessern befreundet. Es sollte sie nicht erstaunen. Er war ein Slytherin. Sie kannte genug Geschichten über ihn aus dene genau hervor ging, dass er schwarze Magie praktizierte, doch sie hatte diesen Geschichten nie geglaubt. Vielleicht war sie naiv gewesen und hätte einfach glauben sollen.

"Schätzchen...", begann er beruhigend.

"Nenn mich nicht so", fauchte Ginny. "Du. Gibst. Dich. Mit. Todessern. Ab!"

"Ich war mit ihr befreundet, bevor sie den Todessern beigetreten ist. Und ich werde ihr sicherlich nicht die Freundschaft kündigen, nur weil sie ihnen beitrat", sagte Blaise ernst.

"Sie ist ein Vampir!", sagte Ginny aufgebracht.

"Und jetzt? Das macht sie nicht zu einer schlechten Person."

"Aber die Tatsache, dass sie ein Todesser ist, schon. Wie kann man nur mit Mördern befreundet sein!"

Wütend sah Blaise Ginny an. "Du kennst sie nicht. Woher willst du wissen, dass sie ein Todesser werden wollte? Sie wurde dazu gezwungen. Und es gefällt ihr nicht sonderlich. du solltest nicht vorschnell urteilen", sagte er kalt. "Nicht alles ist schwarz und weiss, es gibt auch noch tausende Grautöne. Es haben nicht alle das Glück in deine Familie gebohren zu sein."

Erstaunt sah Ginny ihn an. Er war noch nie wütend in ihrer Gegenwart gewesen. "Glück? Meinst du das jetzt ernst? Jeder Slytherin macht mich fertig wegen meiner Familie!"

"Nun, vielleicht sind ein paar nur angepisst, weil du bei Eltern aufgewachsen bist, die zwar kein Geld haben, dafür aber dich lieben", sagte Blaise ungerührt.

Ginny war erstaunt. So ehrlich hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt.

"Du weisst garnicht, was für ein Glück du hast, nicht in einer schwarzmagsichen Familie voller Todessern aufzuwachsen. Andere haben nicht das Glück. Wir wersuchen, so gut wie möglich mit diesem Schicksal umzuhgehen", erklärte er kalt.

"Ihr? Du zählst dich auch dazu?"

Er lächelte freudlos. "Muss ich wohl."

"Du wirst dich also irgendwann genau wie diese Sandy den Todessern anschliessen?", fragte Ginny ihn und versuchte den Ausdruck seiner Augen zu deuten.

Er antwortete nicht. Doch er unterbrach den Augenkontakt auch nicht.

"Wieso?", fragte Ginny leise.

"Schliesst man sich ihnen nicht an, stirbt man. Die Todesser töten alle, die sich weigern. Auch wenn es die eigenen Kinder sind", sagte er emotionslos.

Ginny sah ihn erschocken an. "Das ist ja furchtbar."

Er zuckte die Schultern. "Nichts zu ändern."

Auf einmal hatte Ginny Mitleid mit ihm. Dazu gezwungen zu werden den Todessern beizutreten musste schlimm für ihn sein. "Was ist mit dem Malfoys?", fragte sie dann. "Sind sie in der gleichen Situation wie du?"

Erstaunt sah Blaise sie an. "Jeder weiss, dass ihr Vater ein Todesser ist, oder etwa nicht?"

"Doch. Aber wollen sie eigendlich auch keine Todesser werden? Sie benemen sich so, als fänden sie alles, was die Todesser machen ziemlich okay..."

"Wer will schon in unserem Alter einer Gruppe beitreten, in der man töten muss, Ginny?", fragte sie Blaise. "Natürlich wollen sie es nicht. Oder denkst du, Cinsy und Draco haben Freude am töten? Doch es wäre tödlich, wenn man wüsste, dass sie es nicht wollen."

"Ihr spielt alles nur", sagte Ginny ertsaunt. "Ihr spielt die arroganten Reinblüter, die Muggelstämmigen hassen und Todesser lieben, weil es sicherer für euch ist."

Ein kleines lächeln umspielte Blaise Lippen. "Glaub mir, Ginny, wir sind wirklich so arrogant."

o0o0

Mittwochs stand, wie Blaise ihr versprochen hatte, Cinsy im Klassenzimmer und wartete auf Ginny. "Hi, Kleine", begrüsste Cinsy sie wie immer emotionslos, doch ein kleines Ginsen zierte ihre Lippen.

"Hey, Cinsy", antwortete Ginny ihr.

"Huch, seit wann bin ich nicht mehr Malfoy?", fragte Cinsy nach.

"keine Ahnung", sagte Ginny langsam. Ihr war selbst nicht aufgefallen, dass sie Cinsy beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

"Was ist los?", fragte Cinsy.

"Ich weiss auch nicht. Ich bin etwas verwirrt", seufzte Ginny.

"Willst du darüber reden? Ich werds schon niemandem erzählen."

Ginny zögerte und sah auf das blonde, hübsche Mädchen und in ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie konnte nichts von der Kälte entdecken, die normalerweise darin war. "Am Montag war ein Todesser in Hogwarts..."

Cinsy nickte.

"Scheint dich nicht zu überraschen", sagte Ginny tocken.

"Sandy war da, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe. Nichts besonders aufregendes. Sandy wird nicht gesucht. Wenn es jetzt Tante Bellatrix gewesen wäre, würde ich mich schon eher wundern", erklärte Cinsy achselzuckend.

"Blaise hat ihr geholfen", erklärte Ginny weiter.

Cinsy zuckte die Schultern. "Klar, hätte er sie Dumbledor ausgeliefert wäre er längst tot. Es gibt zuviele Todesser an dieser Schule als dass man sich das leisten könnte."

"Und ich habe auch niemandem etwas gesagt. Ich weiss selbst nicht wieso. Ich hätte es Harry sagen sollen. Oder Dumbledor. Doch ich hab geschwiegen..." Ginny war verwirrt über sich selbst.

"Wir sind nicht so schlecht, wie du uns hinstellst, Ginny. Und das weisst du selber", sagte Cinsy ruhig. "Klar, wir sind total unausstehlich, doch wir schauspielern nur. Und aus irgend einem Grund ist dir das aufgefallen. Aus irgend einem Grund weisst du, dass wir nicht nur böse sind."

"Wieso weisst du das alles?"

"Ich seh es in deinem Blick. Er ist nicht hasserfüllt. Er ist... verstehend." Cinsy lächelte traurig.

"Cinsy, warum rebelliert ihr nicht?", fragte Ginny dann. "Wieso haut ihr nicht von Zuhause ab?"

Erstaunt runzelte sie die Stirn. "Ich habs versucht", flüsterte sie dann. Sie hob ihre schwarze Bluse. Direkt unter ihrem BH har eine lange Narbe, die sich über ihre Rippen zog. "Und ich wurde dafür bestraft." Sie liess die Bluse wieder über die Wunde fallen. "Sie wollten mich töten, für meinen Verrat. Doch der dunkle Lord hat sie aufgehalten. Behauptete, ich sei zu wichtig für ihn."

"Du verdankst Voldemort dein Leben?", fragte Ginny entsetzt.

"Tragisch, nicht?" Cinsy lächelte freudlos.

"Desshalb stehst du hinter den Todessern?"

"Nein. Ich stehe hinter ihnen, weil ich sonst wirklich umgebracht werde. Ich will noch nicht sterben."

"Wieso hast du mir das erzählt?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

"Weil Blaise recht hat, Ginny. Du bist okay. Ausserdem ist es nichts neues, was ich dir erzählt habe. Jeder weiss, dass ich auf der seite des Dunklen Lords stehe. Ob das jetzt ist, weil ich gezwungen werde, oder weil ich freiwillig bei der Ermordung von Hunderten von unschuldigen Menschen zusehe ist ein kleiner Unterschied, den niemanden Interessiert. Weder Potter, noch Dumbledor, noch das Ministerium, wenn sie mich irgendwann nach Askaban schicken." Cinsys Stimme wirde immer leiser.

Aus irgend einem Impuls heraus nahm Ginny Cinsy in den Arm. Sie war überrascht, wie kühl ihr Körper war. Nicht kalt, aber deutlich kühler als der von Ginny. "Was ist eigendlich mit deinem Bruder?"

"Draco? Was soll mit ihm sein?", fragte Cinsy überrascht und löste sich von Ginny.

"Sieht er das alles genauso wie du oder nicht? Er kommt mir immer so...spöttisch und kalt vor."

"Wer will schon zu einer der Marionetten des Dunklen Lords werden? Keine Wahl haben ob man jemanden töten soll oder nicht, weil man es tun muss?", fragte Cinsy und verzog das Gesicht.

o0o0

"Irgendwie müssen wir herausfinden, ob sie Todesser sind", sagte Harry bestimmt. Es war Mittagessen am Freitag.

"Wer?", fragte Ginny sofort.

"Die Malfoys."

"Nun, ich weiss, wie man Darco Malfoy überführen könnte", sagte Hermine langsam. "Ich wohne ja mit ihm zusammen. Durch die Schulsprecherräume grenzen unsere Zimmer aneinander. Wenn er schläft, könnte ich in sein Zimmer und nachsehen gehen, ob er das dunkle Mal am Arm trägt."

"Gar keine so schlechte Idee", murmetle Harry.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe. "Und was, wenn er es bemerkt? Dann bist du tot, Hermine", wandte sie ein.

"Dann pass ich eben auf", sagte Hermine shculterzuckend.

Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

Wieso hatte sie so ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei? Es war doch nur Malfoy.

Nein, war es nicht. Zumindest nicht nur. Ginny wusste, dass wenn Draco das dunkle Mal trug, und ihrer ansicht nach war das gut möglich, und Hermine würde das herausfinden, dann würde er sofort nach Askaban kommen. Und das hatte er sehr wahrscheinlich nicht verdient.

Verdammt. Was sollte sie tun?


	4. Warnung

"Was starrst du mich so an, Weasley?", fragte Draco spöttisch an diesem Abend bei der Nachhilfe. "Du solltest dich auf den Trank konzentrieren."

Ginny nahm tief Luft. Es einfach zu sagen wäre das schlauste. "Das Dream Team will nachweisen, dass du und Cinsy Todesser seid."

Erstaunt sah er sie an. "Erstens: Wieso nennst du deine 'Freunde' Dream Team? Zweitens: Wieso sagst du mir das? Drittens: Wieso nennst du meine Schwester beim Vornamen? Und Viertens: Wie will das Dream Team das anstellen?"

"Hermine soll nachsehen, ob du das dunkle Mal trägst wenn du schläfst."

"Und wieso sagst du mir das alles?", fragte er nach.

Sie seufzte. "Das weiss ich selbst nicht. Ich habe keinen Grund dazu. Es fühlte sich einfach falsch an, sie das machen zu lassen ohne dass du etwas davon weisst ..."

Er sah sie genau an. "Soll das heissen, du warnst jemanden, bei dem du dir ziemlich sicher bist, dass es sich um einen Todesser handelt, nur weil du es für richtig hältst?" Er sah nicht überzeugt aus.

"Ja", antwortete die aufrichtig.

"Du bist verrückt", komentierte er.

"Nun, dann hätte ich Montags schon zu Dumbledor rennen sollen", antwortete sie.

"Wegen Sandy?", fragte er nach.

"Genau. Siehst du, selbst du weisst, dass ein Todesser hier war. Mitsammt Namen. Ich kann ziemlich sicher sein, dass du das dunkle Mal trägst. Und ich will nicht, dass mein Nachhilfelehrer nach Askaban kommt", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme. Wenn er unbedingt einen Grund für ihr Handeln wollte, erfand sie ganz einfach einen.

Er grinste. "Logisch denken ist wohl eine Stärke von dir, Weasley. Wieso bist du dann nicht besser in Zaubertränke?"

"Ich hab ein Erwartung übertroffen!", sagte Ginny entrüstet.

"Glanzleistung", sagte er spöttisch.

Wütend sah sie ihn an.

Er wurde ernst. "Danke", sagte er dann. Diesmal war sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht spöttisch oder verächtlich.

"Für was?" Ginny war verwirrt.

"Dass du mich gewarnt hast. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso dir nicht einfach egal ist, ob ich nach Askaban komme oder schlimmeres, aber ich bin dankbar dafür", erklärte er ehrlich.

Ginny erschrack als sie in seine grauen Augen sah. Normalerweise glitzerte Spott darin und sie sahen Ginny kalt an, doch jetzt waren sie warm... so warm, wie silberfarbene Augen eben sein konnten.

Sie lächelte leicht. Vielleicht war es gut, dass sie ihn ganz einfach gewarnt hatte. Auch wenn sie sich wie eine Verräterin ihren Freunden gegenüber vorkam.

Die Tür sprang war und Cinsy trat schnell ein.

Ihre rotbraunen Augen sahen hektisch umher und ihre Bewegungen waren zuckend, wie von einem Schock. Sie etspannte sich ein wenig, wenn auch nicht sonderlich, als sie Draco fand. "Draco, komm mal. Ich muss die was zeigen", murmelte sie leise.

Er stand auf.

Sie hielt ihm einen schwarzen Pergamentbogen hin. Unruhig trat sie von einem Fuss auf den anderen. "Oh, Fuck", murmelte Draco.

Cinsy nickte. "Das ist beschissen"; murmetle sie zustimmend.

"Was ist los?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

Draco seufzte. "Probleme."

"Todesserangelegenheit?", fragte Ginny feixend.

Cinsy biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ja, schon. Nur... Viel schlimmer, Kleine."

"Schlimmer als Todesser?", fragte Ginny und runzelte die Stirn.

"Wir werden in den Nächsten Ferien uns um die Gefangenen des Dunklen Lords kümmern müssen", erklärte Cinsy.

"Und?", fragte Ginny.

Draco nahm den Brief in die Hand. "_An Draconis und Cinsandra Malfoy._

_ Mit Freuden erzähle ich euch, dass der dunkle Lord, gepriesen sei sein Name, einen weiteren, glohreichen Schritt zum Sieg näher ist. So hat er es geschaft, zwei aus der Familie der grössten Blutsverräter des Landes gefangen zu nehmen. Ist das nic__ht wurnderbar? Aus einem sicherlich weisen Grund hat der dunkle Lord euch beide zu den Wächtern der beiden Gefangenen, es sind Zwilinge aus dem Weasleyclan, gemacht._

_Bellatrix Lestrange_."

"Heisst das...", begann Ginyy entsetzt.

Cinsy nickte traurig. "Fred und George wurden von den Todessern gefangen."

"Du kennst die Namen meiner Brüder?", sagte Ginny erstaunt. "Du wusstes verdammt lange nicht meinen Namen, aber den von Fred und George kennst du?"

Sie lächelte. "Sieht so aus."

"Warst du mal mit einem der beiden zusammen, Cinsy?", fragte Draco mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Wäre nicht so, als würdest du nicht mit Gryffendors ausgehen. Wieso also nicht mit jemandem aus der Familie, die Vater am meisten hasst? Genau das ist doch deine Logik: Du zahlst es Vater heim indem du das Gegenteil von dem tust, was er will dass du tust."

"Du weisst, wie sehr ich Vater mag", fauchte Cinsy. Dann wurde sie ernst. "Du weisst, dass ich ihn hasse."

Draco schnaubte. "Und du zahlst ihm alles, was er je gemacht hat, heim, indem du mit einem Weasley ausgehst?"

Cinsy grinste.

Ginny wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie kippte um. Schnell war Cinsy an ihrer Seite und fing sie auf. "Was hat sie?", fragte Cinsy erstaunt. "Ihr Herz schlägt noch."

"Ohnmächtig. Vielleicht findet sie es schlimm dass ihre brüder in einem Kerker gefangen genommen wurden, bewacht von schwarzmagischen Zauberern mit einer vorliebe für Folterzauber. Könnte möglich sein, dass das zu viel für sie war...", sagte Draco mit Sorgenfalten zwischen den Augenbrauen.

"Ach, als hätte ich nicht bemerkt, dass sie ohnmächtig ist", fauchte Cinsy ihn an.

"Lass sie uns hier wegschaffen. Wenn uns jemand sieht wird er denken, wir hätten sie verflucht."

"Stimmt. Böse, kleine, schwarzmagische, todesserliebende Slytherinkinder, die wir doch sind", sagte Cinsy augenrollend.


	5. Erklärung

"Sie wird wach", hörte Ginny jemanden flüstern. "Ich geh und seh nach den anderen Weasleys." Das war die Stimme von Cinsy, da war sich Ginny ganz sicher. Niemand sonst hatte eine so weiche Stimme wie Samt.

Ginny hörte eine Tür zufallen und öffnete erstaunt die Augen. Wo war sie?

Sie lag in einem grossen, bequemen Bett mit Seidenbettwäsche. Okay, das konnte nicht ihr Bett sein.

Sie setzte sich erstaunt auf und bemerkte, dass sie in einem schönen aber düsteren Zimmer lag. Alles war in dunklem Holz gehalten.

Draco stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging zu ihr herüber. "Alles okay?"

Ginny nickte "Was ist geschehen?" Wieso lag sie ausgerechnet im Bett von Draco Malfoy? Dieser Gedanke war absurd.

"Du bist ohnmächtig geworden", erklärte er und sah sie genau an.

Ihr fiel wieder ein, wieso.

Ginny hatte wieder Angst. Fred und George waren in der Gewalt von Todessern und würden so schnell auch nicht wieder befreit werden... oder?

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Draco seufzte, dann setzte er sich neben Ginny und nahm sie in den Arm. "Ganz ruhig", beruhigte er sie. Kein 'es wird schon alles gut' oder 'es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge'. Er log sie nicht an.

Ginny kuschelte sich an seinen warmen, muskulösen Körper. Seine Anwesenheit war angenehm und seine Umarmung tröstend. Wer hätte das gedacht?

Nie in ihrem Leben hätte sie gedacht dass sie jemals in eine solche Situation kommen würde. Doch es gefiel ihr.

"Kann man irgend etwas tun?", fragte sie ihn traurig.

Er zögerte. "Ich weiss nicht. Wir wurden ihnen als Wächter zugeteilt. Vielleicht kann Cinsy es richten. Ich habe das Gefühl sie will sowieso nicht, dass deine Brüder gefangen sind... Vielleicht fällt ihr etwas ein. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was. Meine Schwester hat angeboten nach ihnen zu sehen. Sie ist gerade aufgebrochen. Sie wollte warten bis du aufwächst, nicht dass sie deinen Brüdern auch noch sagen muss, dass du nicht bei Bewusstsein bist..."

"Cinsy war wirklich mal mit einem meiner Brüder zusammen?", fragte Ginny zweifelnd. "Keiner von beiden hat etwas erzählt."

Er schnaubte belustigt. "Cinsy war mit der halben Schule zusammen, zutrauen würde ich es ihr. Ausserdem hasst deine Familie jeden mit dem Nachnamen Malfoy, dein Bruder wird also sicher nicht überall herumerzählt haben, dass er eine Malfoy im Bett hatte."

Ginny lächelte leicht. "Du hast kein besonders gutes Bild von deiner Schwester."

"Doch, schon. Aber ich bin auch objektiv." Er grinste.

"Wenn ich daran denke, wie DEIN Ruf ist, würde es mich schon etwas kränken, wenn du von mir so reden würdest", sagte Ginny leicht amüsiert.

"Ist mein Ruf so schlecht?"

"Als wüsstest du das nicht selbst", schnaubte Ginny.

"Okay, gut, mein Ruf ist wirklich nicht der beste, aber der meiner Schwester ist schlechter", erklärte er selbstgefällig grinsend.

"Du bist unverbesserlich arrogant."

"Das haben Slytherins so an sich", erklärte er gelassen.

"Desshalb mag ich Slytherins nicht. Viel zu selbstgerecht", erklärte sie ebenfalls grinsend.

"Im Vergleich zu den überhaupt nicht selbstgerechten Gryffendors", sagte er und verdrehte die Augen. "Gryffendors nehmen sich immer das Privileg über alles zu urteilen."

"Wie zum Beispiel?"

"Über die schwarze Magie zu uhrteilen ohne sie zu kennen", entgegnete er schlicht.

"Weil sie Menschen verletzt", sagte Ginny entrüstet.

"Denkst du, das weiss ich nicht? Trotzdem ist das kein Grund vorschnell zu urteilen. Nach Gryffendors ist alles schwarz-weiss..."

"Doch es gibt noch tausende Grautöne", vollendete Ginny den Satz.

Erstaunt sah Draco das rothaarige Mädchen neben ihm an. "Woher kennst du das Motto von Slytherin?"

Ginny lachte erstaunt auf. "Das ist das Motto von Slytherin? Blaise hat es mir gesagt. Doch er sagte nichts davon, dass es euer Motto ist."

Draco grinste.

"Also sollte ich nicht über die dunklen Künste urteilen ohne sie zu kennen?", fragte Ginny nach.

"Genau", sagte er ernst.

"Schlussfolgerung: Niemand darf darüber urteilen, dass du es mit der Deffinition von 'Beziehung' nicht nicht so genau nimmst?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich habe keine Beziehungen."

"Genau das meine ich"; sagte Ginny trocken.

Er grinste. "Von mir aus kannst du über mich denken, was du willst", erklärte er. "Doch vielleicht solltest du daran denken, dass die Mädchen, die sich auf mich einlassen genau wissen, was das bedeutet."

"Und das rechtfertigt die Tatsache, dass du jede Woche ein neues Mädchen im Bett hast?", fragte Ginny zweifelnd.

"Natürlich nicht", grinste er. "Ich brauche keine Rechtfertigung für etwas, das Spass macht."

"Ich sags ja: unverbesserlich."

"Man kann nichts verbessern, das schon perfekt ist."

Sie sah ihn starr an.

"Was? Glaubst du mir nicht?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Dann küsste er sie.

Für etwa eine Sekunde lagen seine weichen Lippen einfach nur auf den ihren, dan begann er sie zu bewegen. Sie war erstaunt, doch sie küsste ihn zurück. Ein wohliges, kribbelndes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus.

Er brachte seine Zunge ins Spiel, streichelte sanft ihre Zunge, verführte sie zu einem Tanz.

Benommen legte Ginny ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, spielte mit seinen weissblonden Haaren.

Sie bewegten sich. Er drückte sie sanft auf den Rücken, so dass sie weider auf dem Bett lag und küsste sie, sich so über sie legend, dass sie sein Gewicht kaum spührte.

Beinahe hätte sie vergessen zu Atmen, so sehr war sie mit seiner Nähe beschäftigt. Sein warmer, muskulöser Körper fühlte sich sicher an.

Seine linke Hand gitt unter ihre Bluse, hinterliess prickelnde Spuren auf ihrer Haut.

Es fühlte sich verboten an. Verboten und gut.

Ihre Hände rutschten von seinem Nacken zu seinem Muskulösen Oberkörper.

Sie zögerte, doch dann öffnete sie ihm sein schwarzes Hemd.

Ginny hatte gewusst dass Dracos Körperbau muskulös und heiss war. Jeder wusste das an der gesammten Schule.

Aber sie war überrascht wie heiss. Sein Waschbrettbauch war verführerisch und absolut perfekt.

Sie zog ihm das Hemd ganz aus.

Er rünzelte überrascht die Stirn.

Als sei er sich nicht gewohnt, dass man ihm das Hemd auszog, ging es Ginny durch den Kopf, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder als er begann ihre weisse Bluse Knopf um Knopf zu öffnen.

Sie küssten sich wieder leidenschaftlich.

Seine Küsse wanderten zu ihrem Hals, liebkosten ihn, bissen leicht hinein, weiter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, zu ihren Brüsten... Ginny schloss genussvoll die Augen...

Jemand räusperte sich neben ihnen.


End file.
